


peaches and cream (sweeter than sweet)

by antiaegyoleewoozi (minimemeyoongi)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: - ish?, Blowjobs, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sweet, actually it's just yoongi and jimin, i don't know how to tag, is it considered porn if there's just a blowjob, is it considered porn with feelings if they talk about jimin overworking himself, please read thank, this is literally a poor attempt in writing smut, yoonmin - centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/antiaegyoleewoozi
Summary: "We were told to fucking rest, Jiminie, and then you go and work out in the gym."orYoongi gives Jimin a blowjob.





	peaches and cream (sweeter than sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> warning : it sucks. not like how yoongi sucks dicc but it sucks for real. beware. also, i forgot about the existence of LuBe so there's that

Jimin's legs were dangling off the bed, swinging alternately to and fro when Yoongi came in.

"Hey, baby." Yoongi closed the door gently behind him, locking it. He approached Jimin on the bed, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Hi, hyung." Jimin smiled, wide. It all felt so odd; Jimin expected it to be more rough and heated, like what was about to happen. Instead he got gentle and quiet, but who was he to complain?

He loved every moment he shared with Yoongi, whether it be slow and passionate or rough and hard.

Yoongi got down on his knees, coming between Jimin's spread legs. He captured the younger in a sweet kiss, slow and lazy. Their lips moved together in sync, then their tongues joined the dance after. Yoongi placed his hands on Jimin's waist, like so many times before, rubbing his thumbs up and down in a soothing manner.

Jimin sighed in the kiss, threading his fingers through his hyung's hair. The kiss slowly turned faster, Yoongi straightening up and becoming level with Jimin. He pushed at Jimin, his upper body sharing Jimin's warmth.

Jimin tugged lightly on Yoongi's hair, earning a soft groan from the elder, the sound virbrating and tickling Jimin's lips. He broke the kiss to giggle but was pulled back in almost immediately.

Yoongi's hands, which were now running up and down Jimin's waist, moved to go to Jimin's pants, fiddling with the button. Once the zipper was down, he hooked his finger through a belt loop and tugged.

Jimin broke the kiss a second time to pull his pants until his knees, Yoongi taking them off the rest of the way. Once off, the kiss resumed, and later he felt large hands massaging his bare thighs.

"I swear, I fucking love your thighs," murmured Yoongi into Jimin's lips.

"I know," he murmured back.

Impatience arrived and soon Jimin was tugging on Yoongi's shirt. Yoongi stood up and discarded his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. "Shirt. Off." He commanded. Jimin followed.

Yoongi put his hand on Jimin's shoulder, pushing him down onto the mattress. Yoongi placed a knee in between Jimin's legs and hands on either side of the younger's head to steady himself and leaned down to kiss Jimin's jaw.

A whine could be heard from Jimin; he expected another kiss on the lips, thankyou very much. But he didn't feel as disappointed anymore when Yoongi's soft lips travelled to his neck, teeth sometimes coming to bite.

The elder ran his hands all over Jimin's torso, a faint hint of dips meeting his fingers as he felt Jimin's stomach. Jimin was working out again.

Yoongi stopped at this. "You're working out again? We're supposed to be resting."

Jimin looked like he was willing to pull Yoongi back down, it could be seen in his eyes. "Yes, I'm back in the gym again. Can we go back to the part where you were successfully making me hard?" He didn't care how needy and desperate he felt anymore. He was half hard and he wanted to feel really good. Right now.

Yoongi shook his head, despite the smirk that grew on his mouth. "You're going to overwork yourself again. None of us want you to fall apart one way or another ever again. I don't want you to suddenly collapse again."

Jimin sighed. "Are we really going to have this talk now, hyung?"

"Yes, we will. And I do not care if you're half hard, because I will not tolerate the fact that you're tiring yourself out more than necessary when we've been given a once in a blue moon chance to fucking rest." Yoongi hoped Jimin understood that the cuss just left his mouth naturally. He meant to be sincere.

Jimin huffed, pouting. He fixed himself underneath Yoongi, slowly moving down the bed until he was near Yoongi's thigh. "I am resting, hyung. I'm not overworking myself this time, I even have Tae watching over me while I'm at the gym."

"Which means absolutely nothing, because I know --" Yoongi placed a hand on Jimin's stomach once more to push it back down on the bed. "Stop rubbing yourself on my thigh. Because I know how you and Taehyung work, and I know that you can get him to do anything you want, like maybe more time in the gym even when you're supposed to be home." He didn't bother the accusing tone in his voice.

"That's not true." Jimin grumbled, fully giving up the fight for pleasure. "Not always, atleast."

Yoongi sighed. "Exactly. Promise me you won't overexert, because you don't need to."

Jimin brightened up: the conversation was coming to a close. He might get his pleasure after all. "Yes, hyung. I promise." He said, probably a bit too eagerly.

Yoongi's brows furrowed. "We'll talk about this later."

"Okay, hyung, whatever you say. Can we please continue?"

Yoongi groaned. "Geez, Jimin. I wish you would just act so needy sometimes." He clicked his tongue.

Jimin exhaled forcefully, as if trying to calm himself down. "Hyung, god, I swear. We'll talk later, okay? I promise."

Yoongi smiled one of his rare smiles: a genuine smile. "Good. Now, let's go back to the problem in hand."

The air was suddenly filled with lust. Yoongi looked down at Jimin's clothed dick. He looked back into Jimin's eyes, and Jimin moaned at how much darker Yoongi's eyes had become.

Yoongi licked his lips, then gave a quick kiss to Jimin's, before moving backwards and crouching right infront of Jimin's boxers. He gave the bulge a peck and looked at Jimin only to find the younger already looking at him.

"Hyung," Jimin whimpered. "Hyung, please,"

"Tell me what you want, baby," Yoongi said, as if he was asking what work in progress song Jimin wanted to listen to.

"Please, just --" Jimin's head fell back down on the bed. "Anything, hyung. Do whatever you want to me, just do it now. Do everything you want, hyung, please." He babbled.

"Anything?" Yoongi repeated, amused at Jimin's state of being.

He brought his fingers to Yoongi's hair, tangling themselves there. "Anything. Fuck me. Suck me off. Fuck me hard and fast, fuck me slow and steady. I don't care. Just make me feel good." Jimin moaned.

The words went straight to Yoongi's dick, making it twitch in its confinement. He palmed Jimin until the younger was half hard once again. He mouthed at the outline of Jimin's still clothed penis, creating a wet spot.

Yoongi hummed, the vibrations making Jimin scream. "Hyung," he moaned.

Yoongi tapped Jimin's hips and Jimin lifted them, shuddering when his boxers were removed and cold air hit him. "Don't worry, baby, I'll make you warm really quick."

He wrapped his hand around Jimin. Jimin's head shot up and one of his hands gripped Yoongi's wrist. "Hyung! You're cold!"

"Patience, Jiminie." Yoongi gently pushed away Jimin's hard grip on his wrist. He kissed the inside of Jimin's thigh. "Just wait."

He licked a stripe up from Jimin's base to the head. His hand moved up and down slowly, stroking Jimin. His other hand busied itself by tracing little circles on Jimin's crotch with his thumb.

The speed his hand was going gradually increased, becoming faster. The little circles turned into a hard grip, almost bruising. Jimin's moans got louder. Suddenly, a mouth covered the head, and Jimin moaned at the warmth. Yoongi's hand continued its fast pace as he sucked on Jimin's head.

Yoongi's tongue dug into Jimin's slit, the taste of precome spreading through his taste buds. By now Jimin was a moaning mess.

But, ofcourse, all good things have to come to an end. The warmth of Yoongi's mouth and fingers abruptly left and Jimin sat up, done with Yoongi's shit. He was about to say it, too, but Yoongi beat him to it.

"How many times?" Yoongi asked, looking up at a red faced Jimin, red from pleasure and also annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Jimin's voice was filled with impatience and lust.

"How many times do you want to cum, baby?" He explained, knowing how Jimin's refractory period was fast. Yoongi's hand returned to the younger's fully erect dick.

"Th - three," Jimin whispered, turning even more red. "Please,"

Yoongi gave Jimin a short kiss. "Okay, baby." His hand resumed moving up and down, his mouth following shortly afterwards.

Jimin's fingers returned to their places in Yoongi's hair. The elder slowly engulfed more of Jimin's length, his hand quickly stroking what he couldn't yet take in. Jimin's clench in Yoongi's strands pulled down, forcing the elder to go lower, the unwelcome intrusion in his throat making him gag.

This made Jimin moan, long and hard, and his eyes fluttered closed. He pushed Yoongi even lower, and by now the elder had tears in his eyes. His hand stopped stroking but Jimin didn't even notice, too caught up in the way Yoongi's throat constricted around him.

Yoongi was choking, he was fucking running out of air, and Jimin was lost in his world. Yoongi took to grabbing Jimin's hips as hard as he could and tried to form words. The latter was harder to do seeing as he had a mouth full of dick, but he tried nonetheless.

"Hyung, your mouth feels so good around me, hyung," Jimin sighed. He liked how his hips were most likely bruising, too.

Yoongi managed to roll his eyes, and instead started slapping Jimin's thighs to get his attention. It worked after a few hits.

Jimin's eyes flew open and he saw that Yoongi wasn't enjoying things. He gasped and let go of Yoongi's hair, the elder immediately coming up, facing away from Jimin, and coughing.

"Hyung, shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you were --"

Yoongi raised a hand, effectively cutting Jimin off. "Shut the fuck up, Jiminie. I'm fine." He panted, wiping his lower lip with the back of his hand.

When Yoongi looked back up Jimin couldn't help but bite his lip at how spent Yoongi looked. His hair was mussed up, his eyes red, lips swollen and slick with saliva.

"Just let me handle things, okay? I promise I'll make you feel good even when we're doing it my way." Yoongi sighed and placed his hands on Jimin's knees to steady himself.

"Yes, hyung."

"Hands to yourself. I don't want to choke again." Yoongi pushed Jimin down so that the younger's back was against the bed once more. "Again, just be patient. You'll feel good."

With that Yoongi's mouth went down Jimin's length until half of Jimin was inside Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before going lower. He started to gag again, the vibrations making Jimin involuntarily buck up more into Yoongi's mouth. He was pushed down almost instantly.

"Hyung, fuck." Jimin moaned, high.

Yoongi took a deep breath once more, steeling himself. He was never good at giving head, despite what Jimin told him, and deepthroating had never been something he'd tried to do before. But, he was confident he could do it this time. He could do this. He hollowed his cheeks and, and with the gasp that Jimin let out motivating him, kept going until Jimin's entire length was fully inside Yoongi's mouth.

The tears appeared again, cascading slowly down Yoongi's cheeks, but he paid no mind. He was too busy trying to get used to Jimin's whole length, and unintentionally swallowed.

Jimin screamed as he felt Yoongi's throat closing in on him again. His legs trembled and he was glad he was lying on the bed. His legs would've given up on him long ago.

"Hyung, hyunghyunghyunghyunghyung don't stop, please keep going, hyung," Jimin was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

Yoongi got accustomed pretty quick, and in no time he was bobbing his head up and down Jimin's dick, moaning as he was doing so. His tongue worked wonders as it pressed itself on the underside of Jimin's throbbing cock. He paused when he reached Jimin's head, tongue coming in between the slit.

"Hyung, I'm close. So close, please, hyung," and Jimin was reduced to a mess of mumbled 'hyung', 'faster, go deeper', and 'I'm close'.

After a few more sucks, Jimin came with a scream. Yoongi swallowed everything, not once slowing down on sucking Jimin's cock as everything was spilled. When Jimin whimpered because of overstimulation, Yoongi pulled out and kissed the softening shaft. He got to his feet, his knees have been killing him the whole time, and he fell beside Jimin.

"How was that?" He asked, out if breath.

Jimin turned around to face Yoongi. A lazy smile spread on his face. "It was so good. Amazing. Everything Hoseok hyung would say when asked how he's feeling." He kissed the tip of Yoongi's nose. "Thankyou."

"Ofcourse." Yoongi rested his hand on Jimin's cheek, gently pulling the younger's face closer to him. Their lips met in a delicate dance. Yoongi's favourite kind of kiss.

Jimin pulled away after a few seconds. "But, if I remember correctly, I said three, and you agreed. So far, we only have one down." He said with a sly smile, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Yoongi grinned. "Two to go, then."

\--

They were under the sheets, spooning, Jimin's back to Yoongi's chest, as round three's effects slowly wore off on them. Yoongi was close to falling asleep when he let out a sound of realisation. Jimin perked up at the sound that had broken the sound of languidly steadying breathing.

He looked up at Yoongi, his hair tickling the elder's chin. "What's wrong, hyung?"

"Remember when I said we'd talk after?"

Jimin pursed his lips. "Yes," he muttered. No use avoiding the conversation, he knew it was going to come sooner or later.

"Jiminie, I know how much you hate this talk because I hate it as much as you do when I get it, but you knew it was bound to happen anyway."

Jimin nodded, because he did.

"There's nothing wrong about working hard. Hell, it's great to work hard, it brought us to where we are now, but working too hard can be unhealthy at times."

Says the one who loses sleep to fix a flaw in a flawless track, Jimin wanted to say, but he knew it would sour Yoongi's mood, so he kept his mouth shut.

"We work all the time anyway, right? And now that we've finished the tour, finally, we get some well deserved rest. So we should all use it to its full extent because you know it won't last long. I'm not saying you should stop working out, but what I am saying is that you should just pace yourself. You won't get abs in one day."

"I know, hyung." Jimin said, because he did.

"Just - why the hell is this so hard? Seokjin hyung makes it sound so easy." Yoongi grumbled, making Jimin giggle.

"You're good at it, don't worry." He kissed Yoongi's chin, which was the only thing he could reach when he looked up.

"Anyway, work hard but not too hard. It's bad for you. I swear, if you collapse again I'm going to chain and tie you to the hospital bed until the doctor says you're really good to go after two weeks."

"How about you tie me up here instead? Won't that be more fun?" Jimin teased.

Yoongi pinched Jimin's arm "Don't tempt me. Although, I'm not really into somnophilia, no matter how much you think."

"That's what he says,"

"Damn right. Just please don't go over overboard like you always do."

"Anything for you, hyung." Jimin kissed the tip of Yoongi's nose and settled into the elder more comfortably.

It didn't take long for the fatigue from their rounds catch up to them, and the two fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo. this is my first attempt at smut / porn after my actual first attempt when i was thirteen. i will never try it again. thank. please don't hurt me i know it sucks // PLEASE tell me what you think, what i should change or add, because i am very inexperienced. thankyou! // please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


End file.
